


At First Sight:Michael

by Wendymypooh



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when Selene makes eye contact with Michael in the Metro Station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight:Michael

Selena shivered breath her leathers, the heavy deluge assaulting Budapest, making her want to call off her search for Lycans, and retire inside for the night. She sighed. As a Death Dealer she couldn’t let a little thing like rain dissuade her from carrying out her duties. 

Her keen eyes searched the streets below until she found the familiar forms of two Lycans. She jumped down from the cathedral rooftop and pursued the unsuspecting Lycans into the nearest Metro station. 

As she scanned the soggy crowd of patrons for the two Lycans she was tracking, she caught sight of a ruggedly handsome young man watching her from a short distance away. He had striking good looks, long, dark hair, and startling green eyes. His soaked clothing was molded to his muscular frame. Of their own accord, her eyes did a slow appraisal of his body from head to toe, and she felt heat flare within her. He was a wet dream walking. 

Her eyes locked with his and held. She gazed into the unfathomable depths of those amazing eyes, and felt drawn to him in a way, she had never been drawn to anyone else. It felt as if there was an invisible cable linking them together. She wondered who he was? What was his name? Why was he at the Metro station so late at night?

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of one of the Lycans she had tracked into the station, and suddenly thoughts of handsome strangers flew out of her mind. She was a Death Dealer and killing Lycans was what she was born to do.


End file.
